ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Ceno
Chris Ceno is the name of e-fedding eWe performer Blue Panther who currently works on eWe's Xplosion brand. Early career Chris Ceno was born in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. He grew up with two brothers, James and Jason Ceno. Chris ran off from home at a very early age to train to become a professional wrestler. His first major promotion, was independent promotion, Broken Kingdom Wrestling. He joined up with his friends Mike Smith and Alex Cena. He gained his first win there before leaving, after gaining a lot of knowledge from legends like Blitz and Scott Rage. Chris Ceno moved back to North America, and started wrestling for Firehouse Championship Cyberwrestling along with Mike and Alex. They formed a faction called Future and went to feud with rival stable Organized Chaos. Ceno ended up facing Shane Jackson, the leader of his rival stable for the FCC Hardcore Championship. They had a lengthy feud which introduced Ceno's creation "Hell to the Extreme". Unfortunately, Chris suffered an injury at the time of the title defense. Later career United Kingdom Wrestling After a few months off, Chris Ceno signed a deal with United Kingdom Wrestling. Blue Panther, Ceno's ring name, started off his UKW run as a jobber. UKW management decided to send him down to UKW Underground, where he was under the wing of UKW Legend, Blade. He came back to the main roster of UKW and aligned himself with three of his friends, Wayne Saliba, Canibus, and Rock and Roll God, along with Chris' girlfriend Nicole Johnson. His second stint made him find success winning the UKW Sterling and Tag Team titles along with Wayne Saliba. His last big role in UKW was feuding with Emperor Ben, just before UKW's closure. After UKW closed, Ceno went to sign a deal witgh wWw, getting a #1 Contender shot at their Heavyweight championship, just before that closed as well. After being unhappy in several independent promotions, he decided to fund the fallen UKW and run things himself. He was doing pretty good, before selling his shares of the company to Mark Payne. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment Just days after selling his shares to Mark Payne, he debuted into Extreme Wrestling Entertainment with a chip on his shoulder. He kept success for a while, even getting the #1 draft pick to EWE's Xplosion brand. He started gaining success, after unsuccessful attempts for the EWE X-Division and Tag Team Championships, winning the 2006 Money in the Bank King of the Mountain match, after beating 5 other men from both Chaos and Xplosion. He even started a Tag Team with Mr. Man, competing in the X-Tag Team tournament, only to get injured after a loss in the first round. He was kept out of action for nearly two months, before returning and challenging EWE World Heavyweight Champion, Sean Lewis. He won the EWE World Heavyweight Championship for a few days before losing it back to Sean Lewis. The next week he and partner White Tiger lost to Sean Lewis and Cameron Hayden, after Blue Panther's brother, James Ceno returned. James assault lead to a brutal cage match the next week on Xplosion were the match ended in a Draw when James speared Panther through the cage, both mens feet touched the floor at the same time. The week following Panther challenged legend White Tiger to a match, prior to the match Panther's whole outlook changed...he became Evil. Extreme Evolution Era Wrestling facts Finishing and signature moves :*''Panther-Bite'' (Backmounted Anklelock) :*''Canadian Coalition'' (Somersault Corkscrew Legdrop) :*''Pantherizer'' (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) :*'Bluether' (Flying Crossbody Pin) Championships and Accomplishments *'Firehouse Championship Cyberwrestling' :*1-time FCC Hardcore Champion *'United Kingdom Wrestling' :*1-time UKW Sterling Champion :*1-time UKW Tag Team Champion w/ Wayne Saliba *'Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' :*2006 Mr. Money in the Bank :*2-time EWE World Heavyweight Champion :*1-time EWE X-Tag Champion w/Doc :*2006 Male Feud of the Year W/Sean Lewis Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:World Champions